Kue Kering
by pseudonimdeul
Summary: Hakyeon ngeraih tangan Taekwoon buat salim sekaligus ngeraih kantong plastik yang isinya takjil. Kemudian jalan ke bagian rak piring untuk ngambil tempat. Hakyeon denger Jaehwan lagi cerita soal sulap telur ke Taekwoon. Gemes banget pake diperagain segala sampe suara-suaranya dicontohin. VIXX LeoN or NEO


"Umi, temen kantor Abi pada nanyain tahun ini Umi jualan kue kering nggak. Katanya pada kangen sama kaastengel Umi."

"Kayaknya nggak dulu deh, Bi. Mau istirahat. Tapi nanti aku tetep bikin kue kering. Pingin ngerasain bikin kue kering bareng anak-anak. Biar pada kenal dapur juga."

"Emangnya dapurnya kenapa Mi kok pake kenalan segala?" Taekwoon ngikik sendiri denger leluconnya.

"Ih apaan sih Bi garing banget, kebanyakan ngobrol sama Pak Joonmyeon ya tiap jamaah di mesjid."

"Jangan gitu, Mi. Kalo ga ada pak Joonmyun itu mesjid itikafnya cuma dapet takjil aja."

"Nah, yaudah Bi yang diserap itu kebaikannya aja. Yang ga bagus tinggalin."

"Umi nggak suka ya kalo Abi ngelucu? Padahal ini kemajuan loh."

"Aduh.. Abi nggak banyak omong aja Umi sayang, kalo misalnya Abi lucu nanti sayangnya Umi meledak. Umi nggak sanggup Bi."

Taekwoon bisa ngerasain senyum sumringahnya sampe pipinya sakit, kupingnya agak-agak anget gitu. Emang deh istrinya yang satu ini jago banget bikin orang malu-malu demen.

"Umi nih ya pinter banget ngomongnya, padahal yang harusnya bikin pasangannya mesem-mesem kan Abi." Taekwoon ngebelai kepala Hakyeon pelan.

"Enaknya bikin apa ya Bi?" sambil nempelin kepalanya ke pundak Taekwoon. Ya mumpung sekalian.

"Apa aja Abi doyan kok kalo buatan Umi"

"Coba deh Bi ambilin handphone Umi itu di atas meja," udah enak nyender jadi males gerak lagi. Sementara Taekwoo dengan tangan panjangnya ngeraih handphone di atas meja samping kasur dengan gampangnya.

"Nih.."

Hakyeon nge-scroll cookmark di aplikasi cookpad sambil ngerutin kening, mikir.

"Hmm... Sagu keju kayaknya gampang deh. Nanti juga anak-anak bisa kreasi sendiri bentuknya mau kayak gimana."

"Ada bahan yang perlu Abi beliin ga?"

Hakyeon merhatiin lagi resep yang dibutuhin.

"Tepung sagu, butter, santan, hmm kayaknya semua ada di toko langganan Umi di pasar Bi. Besok Umi pergi bareng anak-anak aja. Mumpung udah pada libur juga."

"Yaudah kalo gitu, tapi kalo nanti mau nitip kabarin aja ya. Lagian kantor Abi juga deket sama Titan Baking kan."

"Hari ini siapa yang mau bantuin Umi bikin kue?" Hakyeon sok-sok nanya ceria supaya anak-anaknya ikutan semangat, karena lagi sahur dan dua anaknya masih kriyep-kriyep.

"Abang Mi! Abang!" Jaehwan sampe turun dari kursi buat tunjuk tangan.

"Yoolie! Yoolie antu mi itin tue uja aya pang," Minyool nyaut nggak mau kalah.

"Minyoolie mau bantu umi bikin kue juga kayak abang? Uuhhh baiknya anak bungsu Umi." ucap Hakyeon sembari nyubit pipi Minyool gemes dan banyak sisa-sisa susu coklat di sekitaran mulutnya.

"Tapi nanti abang sama Minyool temenin Umi belanja ya ke pasar. Panas gapapa ya? Abang kuat kan puasa sambil panas-panasan?"

"Kuat dong Mi. Abang kan jagoan."

"Yoolie uja uwat mi"

"Aduh.. Anaknya Abi sama Umi emang pinter-pinter ya," akhirnya si Abi nimbrung juga. Nggak tahan untuk nggak gemes.

"Jaehwan sayang.. Bangun yuk.. Tadi sahur siapa ya yang bilang mau anterin Umi belanja?" Hakyeon narik kepala Jaehwan ke pahanya sambil nepuk-nepuk pelan biar bangun.

Jam dinding udah nampilin angka 8. Selepas subuhan tadi emang Hakyeon sengaja ngebiarin anaknya pada tidur dulu, soalnya kalo dibiarin nggak tidur nanti jam 10 atau 11 udah _cranky_. Malahan suka bikin alasan untuk buka puasa setengah hari.

 _"Mi, abang lemes banget mi. Nanti jam 12 buka ya?"_

 _"Mi, itu Minyool aja minum. Abang boleh ya minum juga? Biar abang ga iri mi."_

 _"Mi, lemes mi abang. Setengah hari aja ya?"_

Dan seribu alasan lainnya.

Karena itu juga Hakyeon harus pinter-pinter bikin alasan biar Jaehwan lanjut puasa. Mulai dari _"Coba ditahan dulu ya Bang, sejam lagi."_ sampe _"Abang katanya mau berlomba-lomba sama Jin untuk berbuat kebaikan? Ntar kasian loh Jin puasa sendirian, trus yang dapet pahalanya Jin doang. Abang mau?"_. Biasanya kalo udah disangkutpautin sama Jin, Jaehwan langsung diem atau kabur ke rumah Jin, minta izin buat puasa setengah hari. Biar Jin nggak marah sama Jaehwan katanya.

"Jam berapa Mi sekarang?" Jaehwan beringsut bangun dari paha Uminya.

"Tuh udah jam 8. Mandi ya cepet, sayangnya Umi. Bau iler," tapi tetep aja sambil diciumin pipinya. Hakyeon langsung beranjak ke Minyool yang gampang kebangun kalo ada suara berisik, makanya dia sering ikut sahur juga.

"Jagoan Umi yang ini mandi juga yuk. Bau etek inihhhh," Hakyeon ndusel-ndusel Minyool kemudian ngebawa dia ke kamar mandi di kamar utama.

Perjalanan ke pasar cuma butuh waktu sekitar 7 menit. Beruntung banget matahari lagi malu-malu kucing ngumpet di balik awan, jadi perjalanan ke pasar pun nggak terlalu bikin capek. Minyool juga tumben banget maunya jalan kaki aja digandeng abang.

Sampai di toko langganan Hakyeon, Minyool dan Jaehwan langsung masuk ke bagian hiasan-hiasan kue. Tempatnya nggak begitu besar, jadi aman kalo anak-anak jalan sendiri. Seenggaknya mata Hakyeon masih bisa nangkep sosok mereka meski pun sekarang dia lagi nyebutin bahan yang diperluin ke enci enci jualan.

"Nci, mau wysmon seperapat ya, tepung sagu satu bungkus, biru band juga satu. Santan yang 200 ml ada nci? Oh yaudah yang kecil itu aja dua gapapa. Sama keju dua ya yang kroft cheddar. Sama-"

"Umiii, sini deh." Jaehwan manggil dari tempat dia diri sekarang sambil gerakin tangannya biar si Umi nyamperin.

"Ini apa Mi?" begitu Hakyeon udah ngedeket, Jaehwan nunjuk ke butiran-butiran warna warni berbentuk macem-macem di depannya.

"Oh.. Ini _sprinkles_. Buat hiasan kue."

"Kue kita nanti dipakein ini Mi?"

"Abang mau kalo dipakein hiasan kayak gini?"

"Mau, Mi. Biar bagus." Jaehwan ngangguk-ngangguk sambil merhatiin masing-masing bentuk yang ada.

"Minyool juga mau?" yang ditanya juga ngangguk antusias padahal ga paham juga itu buat apa, yang penting warna warni.

"Yaudah abang mau yang mana, minyool mau yang mana?" Jaehwan mutusin buat milih bentuk bintang karena keingetan kajian sore yang suka diputer Abi sejam sebelum magrib. Sedangkan Minyool milih bentuk hati. Tadinya mau power rangers tapi nggak ada. Jadinya dia nunjuk yang paling deket aja dari tempatnya.

Sesampainya di rumah, Jaehwan langsung heboh ke Uminya.

"Umi, Umi.. Nanti satu toples buat Jin ya. Terus satu toples lagi buat Om Wonshik. Nanti buat Jin abang pakein yang bintang, buat Om Wonshik abang pakein yang hati. Ya, Mi?"

Udah Hakyeon duga. Jaehwan and his undying love for Om Wonshik. Efek keseringan dimanjain dari kecil sampe gede makanya Jaehwan jadi sayang banget sama Wonshik. Dan rencananya juga emang Hakyeon mau bikin beberapa toples lebihan untuk yang lain. Tapi yang Hakyeon kaget ya tumbenan ini anak mau ngasih Jin. Biasanya juga dia mulu yang nerima makanan dari Jin.

"Kok kalo buat Jin hiasannya bintang, Bang?" Mereka sekarang udah di dapur, Hakyeon lagi ngeluarin timbangan sama beberapa mangkok untuk naro bahan-bahannya.

"Umi makanya kalo Abi nyalain Radio Rodji tiap sore tuh kajiannya diperhatiin." Hakyeon yang lagi ngelepas kaos Minyool untuk nyisain kutangnya doang berhenti sebentar buat ngeliat Jaehwan, agak-agak bingung.

Jaehwan ngelanjutin, "Itu loh Mi katanya bintang tuh posisinya penting banget di langit. Kalo misalnya bintang hilang atau rusak, nanti bakalan ada hal-hal yang nyeremin. Ini Umi jangan bilang-bilang sama Jin loh ya. Buat abang Jin tuh juga penting Mi. Coba kalo ga ada Jin yang nemenin abang ngaji sama Abi tiap sore, atau nemenin abang hafalan juz amma, kan abang pasti kerjaannya main mulu."

Hakyeon manggut-manggut, agak terharu juga anaknya bisa kayak gini. Walau pun dulu Hakyeon berharap banget Jaehwan bisa kayak Musa, tapi ternyata cukup semangat ngafalin juz amma aja Hakyeon udah bahagia. Selain itu juga Jaehwan pernah berani buat nunjuk diri sendiri waktu ditanya siapa yang mau ikut lomba MTQ di sekolahnya. Bangga deh, bangga.

"Tapi Umi janji loh jangan bilangin Jin! Abang malu!"

"Iya, jagoan umi.. Sekarang cuci tangan sekalian bantuin adiknya juga cuci tangan."

Nggak mau nunggu terlalu lama, Hakyeon mulai masukin tepung sagu ke penggorengan buat disangrai plus ditambahin daun pandan biar wangi.

Waktu Jaehwan lagi cerita tadi, Hakyeon udah sempet nimbangin bahan jadi dia tinggal ngasih instruksi aja ke Jaehwan.

"Bang, itu menteganya mixer ya sampe warnanya putih."

"Yang ini, Mi?" Hakyeon ngeiyain.

"Yoolie aja yoolie aja," si bontot sambil gerak-gerakin kaki minta dia yang nuang menteganya ke mangkok mixer. Sebagai abang yang sayang adik, Jaehwan manut aja. Atau lebih karena males dengerin adeknya nangis. Hehe.

Hakyeon matiin kompor dan beralih ke telur. Sambil ngambil dua mangkok kecil. Satu mangkok isinya satu telur dan satu mangkok lagi isinya dua telur.

Hakyeon ngeliat mangkok mixer yang lagi dipegang Jaehwan dan ngerasa itu udah pas, "Udah bang itu kayaknya. Matiin aja. Sini sekarang Umi mau nunjukin sulap."

Hakyeon ngambil botol aque kosong dan diarahin ke kuning telur di mangkok. Dan... Sluuurppp. Kuning telurnya masuk ke dalem botol kosong dengan sempurna. Minyool tepuk tangan seneng sementara Jaehwan natap uminya takjub. Hakyeon merasa bangga. Nggak sia-sia nge-follow DIY Hacks di _instagram_.

Setelah itu, Hakyeon ngeluarin kuning telurnya di adonan mentega.

"Nih, gantian sekarang abang yang coba."

Jaehwan deg-degan. Nggak lupa baca bismillah waktu ngarahin botolnya ke arah kuning telor. Dan... Sluuurppp.

"Bisa mi bisaaa abang bisa sulaaappp," Jaehwan loncat-loncat girang.

"Yoolie uja Mi awu," Hakyeon masukin kuning telur hasil Jaehwan tadi ke adonan dan ngasih botol kosongnya ke Minyool.

Dan... Ya. Minyool neken mulut botol ke dasar mangkok sampe kuning telurnya pecah.

"Umi..." matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Hakyeon yang emang sengaja dari awal misahin mangkok buat Minyool langsung ngusep kepala anaknya pelan.

"Nggak apa-apa sayang. Ini bisa dibikin makanan kesukaan Minyool kan?"

"Teloy oyeng Mi?"

"Iya.. Nanti Minyool bisa cerita sama Abi kalo Minyool bisa bikin telor sendiri.."

Senyum akhirnya ngembang lagi di muka Minyool.

"Bang, parutin keju ya. Umi mau goreng telur dulu buat adik kamu."

Akhirnya Minyool anteng sendiri di meja makannya sambil makan telor goreng kebanggaannya.

Hakyeon dan Jaehwan lanjut bikin kue. Mereka udah sampai ditahap akhir, yaitu masukin tepung sagu sama gula halus sambil disaring ke adonan yang basah. Hakyeon bagian yang goyang-goyangin saringan dan Jaehwan yang nuang ke saringan dua sendok dua sendok. Dan emang dasar sagu tuh bahannya ringan banget jadi pas disaring agak ngebul kalo goyangnya kekencengan. Alhasil celana sama muka Jaehwan putih-putih sagu. Hakyeon juga sih.

"Ih abang kayak kakek-kakek tuh rambutnya putih-putih,"

"Umi juga tuh wleee," tapi mereka juga cuma ketawa-ketawa.

"AWU UJAAA MIII," ini Hakyeon ngidam apa ya waktu hamil Minyool kok anaknya apa-apa mauan. Padahal lagi kotor-kotoran.

Karena tepungnya juga udah abis, Hakyeon ngasih kode ke Jaehwan buat meluk Minyool.

"Serangannn kakek nenekkk.." mereka pun ndusel-ngusel bertiga sampe keabisan nafas. Minyool juga udah kena putih-putih di sekitaran mukanya. Tapi tetep ngikik geli. Ya namanya juga anak kecil.

Hakyeon ngelanjutin ngaduk adonan dengan spatula karena Jaehwan nggak kuat. Kemudian adonan dimasukin ke plastik segitiga. Mereka kebagian satu-satu, adonan dan juga loyang. Hakyeon ketawa pelan waktu liat Minyool sampe neken gigi dan kepalanya godek-godek saking ngeluarin tenaganya. Yang dikeluari juga cuma setitik ukuran kuku jempol. Sedangkan Jaehwan berhasil bikin bentuk bunga walaupun ukurannya ada yang gede dan kecil, ditambah komen setiap selesai bikin satu bentuk. Kadang muji diri sendiri, kadang ngeluh karena keras banget ini tuh.

Hakyeon sendiri udah selesai ngebentuk dua loyang setengah waktu Jaehwan selesai loyang pertamanya dan Minyool yang udah nyerah dari bentukannya yang ke sepuluh menghilang dari dapur. Jaehwan lanjut naro sprinkles di atas kuenya. Biarpun bentuknya belum sempurna, tapi hiasannya harus sempurna dong. Jaehwan juga milih-milih, yang bagus dia kasih bentuk hati, yang nggak bagus dikasih bentuk bintang.

Setelah semua adonan selesai dibentuk, Hakyeon nyuruh Jaehwan buat solat dzuhur dan istirahat aja. Biar Umi yang ngurusin sisanya.

Pukul 4 adonan udah keluar dari panggangan dan siap dimasukin ke toples. Jaehwan juga udah bangun dari tidur siangnya. Selesai solat Ashar dia langsung ke dapur buat bantuin Uminya masukin kue ke toples. Sekalian untuk mastiin kue buatannya ga ketuker.

Waktu ashar tadi Hakyeon sempet _chat_ Taekwoon buat beli takjil buka puasa. Jadi meski pun sekarang udah pukul 5, Hakyeon nggak perlu kerepotan nyiapin makanan buka puasa.

"Assalamu'alaikum.." Taekwoon masuk rumah disambut wangi butter dan keju. Dan tidak lupa disambut Minyool yang mau pamer tadi siang bikin telor dadar sendiri. Padahal mah yang masak tetep Uminya. Sambil ngegendong Minyool, Taekwoon jalan ke arah meja makan deket dapur. Hakyeon ngeraih tangan Taekwoon buat salim sekaligus ngeraih kantong plastik yang isinya takjil. Kemudian jalan ke bagian rak piring untuk ngambil tempat. Hakyeon denger Jaehwan lagi cerita soal sulap telur ke Taekwoon. Gemes banget pake diperagain segala sampe suara-suaranya dicontohin.

Hakyeon balik ke meja makan dengan tangan penuh piring gorengan sama sambel. Minumannya tadi dimasukin kulkas dulu biar tetep dingin pas buka puasa.

"Ada yang perlu Abi bantuin ga, Mi?"

Hakyeon senyum-senyum sambil narik tangan Taekwoon ke dapur.

Mereka sampe di dapur, "Tolong cuciin ya Abi ganteng." Hakyeon ngomong gitu sambil meluk Taekwoon dari belakang. Ya, gimana Taekwoon bisa nolak.

 **~kelar~**

 **p.s.**

" _Kak, ini lanjutan ramadhan au kok malah di bulan Syawal kak?"_

" _Udah nih kak endingnya begini doang?"_

" _Kak, kok antiklimaks kak?"_

Kalo pertanyaan di atas ngewakilin pertanyaan kalian, jawabannya ya MOHON MAAF LAHIR BATIN AJA NIH MUMPUNG MASIH LEBARAN HARI KEDUA YA YEOROBUN :D (((tidak menjawab)))

Kesempurnaan hanya milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, ketidakjelasan hanya milik saya. Selamat libur dan mudik semuanya. Semoga ini bisa jadi penghibur di liburan kalian. XOXO


End file.
